A soundtrack of some melodies
by Silverian Rose
Summary: just some random stories brought together by the ipod challenge - read and find out if i tagged you for the next one!


Okay, I was tagged by jeytonlover – aka, shelli, thanks for that

Okay, I was tagged by jeytonlover – aka, shelli, thanks for that! Man, my hands hurt from tryping so much in such a short time… I cheated like others I finished the thought because I hate incomplete sentences.

**If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your IPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

So, I'm tagging

Lanter (because you're bound to want to write Dasey sometime, :P)

DaniMarie 92

Missmiamya

Princetongirl

My Shangri-la

Good luck everyone, I know you'll enjoy it, its lots of fun, and challenging and rewarding, enjoy!! Hopefully I havn't tagged you again, its hard to know since so much tagging is going on :)

* * *

**Song 1: The right kind of wrong – Leanne Rimes**

Casey smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she prepared herself for her big anniversary date with Derek.

She knew that it had been one hell of a year. She had never thought that it would work out past the first kiss, which amazed her and she knew that she wouldn't trade it for anything.

He was the type of guy that she avoided, even though he was in the same house as her and she knew that the inevitable was hard to avoid.

She found herself trying to find ways to spend time with him and soon, they created a weird sense of friendship. They still had fights and bam, he kissed her in the heat of the moment of a big fight and they hadn't turned back.

She heard a knock at her door, and she smiled as she grabbed her purse to go and meet with Derek at her door.

Everyone kept telling her it was wrong, but she knew it was right. And when she saw his smile when he saw her at the door, she knew she would forever be grateful that he was right guy for her, despite the odds everyone pitted against them.

**Song 2: London Bridge – Fergie**

Marti was an exceptional girl. After all the other kids had grown up and left the house, Marti was left to rule the roost.

Not only was she the ruler of the house, she was amazingly talented and by the age of 18, she had put out a cd and was a pop sensation.

She had to fight all the rumors that swirled around her, except she was one to create half the rumors just to see how people would react. How was it her fault that her older brother fell in love with his step-sister and was now married to her and they had a baby on the way. It wasn't her fault that guys flocked to her like the magnet that she was.

There was someone that she fell hard for though, and she always wondered why she fell to pieces when he came around her.

She had met him when she was doing her tour, and he was the main event. Their relationship also sparked a million rumors. But was it really her fault… she was an exceptional girl after all.

**Song 3: No More Sorrow – Linkin Park**

Casey was pissed off. She slammed the door behind her and stared at the room before her.

For weeks Derek had been pissing and moaning about everything in his life and how it was all so unfair.

She wanted to know why it was her dealing with his spill on the ice after a huge fight with the forward of the opposing team. Just because she dated him once, really, she was friking engaged to Derek.

She grabbed the nearest thing on the table and threw it against the wall, and saw the glass shatter.

She was tired of dealing with it and dealing with it.

She then realized she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

She stormed back into the living room. "Until you smarten up and stop this bloody pity party and big mess, I will be at home with Mom and George."

With that she grabbed her purse and stormed from the apartment.

Derek just stared after her, his mouth hanging open with shock.

**Song 4: Take me as I am – Faith Hill**

Casey smiled when she heard Derek stumble in the room in the darkness. He cursed after he stubbed his toe. She waited.

A few minutes later Derek crawled into bed, and pulled his body alongside hers and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to look at him.

"Hey," he smiled. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head. "I love you," she smiled.

He smirked. "Well, I know that."

She rolled her eyes, and then turned to fit comfortably in his arms.

"Sorry I didn't bring you some flowers."

She shook her head. "I don't need flowers."

"God, Casey, I missed you so much."

She smiled. God, she loved him.

"We missed you too."

"We?" he frowned.

She beamed as she nodded. "You'll still love me when I get huge right?"

His eyes widened and he pulled her to him, and showed her how much he loved her.

**Song 5: Crash and Burn – Savage Garden**

Casey was devastated. There she was crying her eyes out, feeling so alone. Max had just left her, not wanting her when she told him that she needed to be herself again.

Suddenly she heard her name. She looked up and saw Noel.

"Oh god," she said, trying to wipe her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms. She continued to cry while he held her and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words.

"Come on," he said, after the tears subsided. "Let me take you home."

"Thanks," she smiled through the blotchy tears.

He rubbed the stray tear from her cheek. "Anytime."

He held her hand, and refused to let go unless she pulled away. She didn't and let him guide her to the parking lot and he drove her home.

She called him that night, and every night for two weeks, until suddenly, she no longer felt alone and she and Noel had somehow became more than friends. She was thankful for the true friendship and love that he offered her.

**Song 6: Everybody - Stabilo**

Edwin slumped down on the couch. He felt like no one was bothering with common decency anymore. There he was, one wanting to enjoy life and wanting just the simple pleasures from life and he felt like no one could understand it at all.

He also felt defeated because he had been trying to get Lizzie to notice him as more than a friend for such a long time that he felt like he was almost invisible. She was his best friend, there was no doubt of that, but could he convince her of more—that he couldn't be certain of.

He heard the door slam and saw Lizzie dump her bag.

"Hey Edwin," she smiled.

He felt betrayed by the flutter in his heart.

Didn't anyone know how to just take control of the moment, and go for what they wanted. He sure couldn't.

**Song 7: Speechless – Melissa O'Niel**

Casey wasn't sure how she could tell him. She saw him everyday and pretend like they had no history and had no feelings for each other.

But today, she had decided that enough was enough. She was tired of the walls and she was tired of not being able to say how she really felt.

So, one day when she came home from school. She had claimed that she wasn't feeling well and was surprised to see him when she got home.

She just stood there and stared at him.

He looked at her and then sighed. She could see the anguish in his eyes and knew that he would never be able to forget her either.

They had dated before their parents had dated and then tried for another year but it was so overwhelming.

She felt herself breaking and she ran to him and threw herself into his arms and he held her. They stayed like that for awhile. Finally, they left the living room to go upstairs where she hoped they could talk and maybe finally do what was meant to be.

**Song 8: You give love a bad name – Bon Jovi**

Derek watched her for years. Everytime he thought all the guys must have been stupid. She played them along. She was stunning to them and probably that was how she did it. She smiled and they were like putty. She got what she wanted and then left them high and dry.

There was a wake of guys after Casey. Derek was not one of them, and in some ways, he wished he could have been. Just so he could enjoy one of her kisses. He knew that it would be lethal and he'd want more.

He wondered when she'd stop playing this game. Although he had a feeling that she was doing it deliberately—almost like it was to spite him. So he retaliated and left a wake of girls behind him.

Yet, she was the one girl he craved with his entire being and couldn't have. God, weren't they the pair. Heartbreak and destruction, but he knew none of them were her and none of those boys could ever be him. That was all there was to it.

**Song 8: Kerosene – Miranda Lambert**

I knew there was no way I could get over him. Hell with this, I thought as I stared at his picture for the last time. I grabbed that picture and everything in my room that reminded me of him. Once I had it all together, I marched down to backyard and threw it in the barbeque.

I struck a match after I soaked it with lighter fluid and threw it on. The flames started immediately.

"Goodbye Max."

I watched the flames engulf it all and smiled with satisfaction. That was fine, Max could announce his engagement to Amy all he wanted. I'm through with love—especially his love.

I supposed something would find me—I suppose. The smoke swirled and then there was nothing but ashes. I closed the lid and walked away from it and didn't look back.

**Song 9: Its your love – Tim McGraw**

Casey heard the music start and she smiled. She saw Derek cross the living room and he pulled her to her feet to dance with him.

She fell into the comfortable embrace with him and swayed to the music. They'd been together for eight years and she couldn't be happier with her life with Derek. (LOL) Everyday was an amazing day because she knew how much he loved her and she knew that she would love him forever.

"Love you Casey," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she smiled, and they continued to dance.

She loved these random things Derek would do.

She heard a giggle from across the room, and she turned to see her daughter Rylie smiling at them.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Derek asked, though he still held Casey.

Rylie grinned. "I like watching you dance."

Casey smiled. "Come on," she said, opening their arms so their five year old daughter could join them.

**Song 10: Beautiful Mess – Diamond Rio**

Derek took a deep breath, as he trumped through the doors of the change room.

His coach looked at him. "Venturi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Derek looked up at him.

"You look like shit," the coach snarled at him.

Derek shrugged. "What the hell would you like me to do?"

"Is this girl worth it?"

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are."

Derek glared at him.

"When you first started dating her, you were in another place but you ran on adrenaline and you were a fierce player to prove to her or something… now look at you."

"Coach, I would ease up on him," one of the players said.

Derek headed for his locker.

"What?" the coach yelled.

Derek didn't want to hear it.

He practiced with the team and played his worst game. When he went home, he saw the most beautiful sight – Casey had her bags and she was back.

He grabbed her. "Don't you do that again."

"Couldn't if I tried."

He grinned and kissed her for everything he was worth.

* * *

So, what do you think? cant wait for more from everyone else!!


End file.
